


Evidence and Confessions

by CybeleEvelysse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybeleEvelysse/pseuds/CybeleEvelysse
Summary: Ann gives Goro a blowjob.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 9





	Evidence and Confessions

It's been a long day. Goro has hit a deadend on a case that he's been working on for weeks now, and he's frustrated by it and by himself. He's spent long hours in his office, going over detail after detail, and every time he thinks he's getting closer, he notices yet another piece that he hadn't noticed before that doesn't seem to fit anywhere in the current puzzle that he's putting together. 

Completely fed up, he returns home to sleep on it and try again tomorrow, but when he walks through the door, he finds Ann standing before him. "Welcome back. I have a surprise for you," She says as she grabs his attache case from his hand and sets it on the shelf, then she pulls his coat off of him and places it on the coat rack. Now it's time to assault him with affection, she thinks to herself.

Ann places her hand on his chest and glides it across, tender touch soothing his once agitated heart. She follows the line of his muscles up to his shoulder, then moves down his arm until her hand is placed in his. Then she tugs him toward the bedroom and he follows her without putting forth any resistance. "You seemed pretty frustrated on the phone earlier...so I thought maybe I could help with that," She offers once they're standing before the bed.  
"Ah, that's not necessary. It's just stress from work. You needn't worry about it," Goro replies, not wanting to trouble her. Ann then slips off her shirt, revealing the fact that she didn't put a bra on underneath it. The sight of her breasts softly swaying with the movement of her body quickly makes him reconsider his previous decision to not take her up on her offer.  
"Are you suuuuure about that?" She asks with a smile and a wink. She places her hand on his chest again, and presses on it firmly enough that her fingers start to bend backwards slightly.  
"Perhaps I could be convinced otherwise, if you build a strong case," Goro replies with a slight smirk. "You'll need evidence to refute my statement..." Ann reaches downward with her other hand to feel the growing bulge in his pants.  
"I think I've found my evidence," She responds as she starts undoing his belt. She's close enough now that her hair brushes up against his face, and he leans down into it, taking in the sweet scent of vanilla.  
"But will you get a confession? You won't win the trial unless you can get my confession," Goro teases as he nuzzles up against her head. She unbuttons his pants, and they fall to the floor, leaving his boxers as his last line of defense.  
"Oh, I'll get a confession," Ann replies confidently. She shoves him onto the bed, and pushes his shirt up and his boxers down, then she pins his wrists down on the bed on either side of him.  
"A-Ann!" Before he can even process what is happening, she already has her mouth around his stiff cock. Her tongue glides over the tip of it, and she presses into the center slightly, the salty taste acting as the start of his confession. 

Ann moves her hands so that rather than holding Goro down by the wrists, she instead has her hands placed in his, and his fingers interlock with hers. As she glides up and down the shaft of his cock with her mouth, the pressure of her weight shifting causes his hands to press into the bed. She only wants him to feel, to revel in the pleasure that she's providing him with without him doing anything else, and revel in it he does. The feeling of the warmth of her mouth on his cock, and her soft breasts bouncing up and down on his thighs, firmly aroused nipples grazing his skin, all of it is enough to cause tiny whispers of moans to flow through his parted lips.

A very gentle nibble on the tip of his cock causes him to let out a much louder moan than his previous ones. He can feel the corners of her mouth curl into a smile as she takes him in deeper, pleased over the fact that she really does know all of the right things to do to him. Her tongue swirls around him, and his frustrations all threaten to boil over, another bit of precum entering her mouth as his grip on her hands tighten. Just as he's about to feel his release, she stops abruptly, and looks up at him, playful aqua eyes seeking a victory in their little pretend trial.

"So," Ann begins as she sits up, and all he can do is stare at her lips, wet and shiny from her labor of love on his cock. "Do you confess your desire for me to relieve you of your frustrations?" 

Goro tries to move his hands to push her head back down onto his cock, but she won't release her grip on him, able to firmly keep his hands in place on the bed by using her positioning and body weight to her advantage. "I confess, just finish the job already," He replies, growing impatient. This is one case that he's happy to let fall apart. He wants this, he _needs_ this. She was right, his body desires nothing more than to have the sweet release that she can give to him. 

Ann smiles, then bends back down to take his cock back into her mouth. The loud moan that she hears when she begins pumping again fills her heart with joy, and after a few more pumps and swirls of her tongue soon she's lapping up the milky liquid of his confession pouring into her mouth. The explosion of pleasure causes all of his frustrations to evaporate as she licks the tip of his cock clean, and he smiles, finally content and relaxed. 

Once he's cleaned up, Ann sits back up and releases his hands. "Better?" She asks as she gazes upon his happy face, eyes closed peacefully and body far less stiff than it had been when he first walked in.  
"Much better," Goro replies. She shifts over to his side, and he turns his head to meet her gaze, then he places his hand beneath her chin to guide her lips toward his. They meet in a gentle kiss, and he opens his mouth slightly to allow his tongue to glide across her lips, wiping away the small bit of his cum that had escaped onto them. 

After a moment, they pull away from each other, and gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. "I confess, I am completely in love with you, Ann Akechi," Goro whispers.  
"You had better be," Ann replies playfully. "You'd break my heart if you weren't."  
"I would never break your heart. I promised you forever, and forever is what we'll have. The evidence is right here," He states as he holds up his left hand to show her his wedding ring, which she then leans over and kisses. After that, she decides to lick from the back of his hand to the tip of his finger. The light sensation of it tickles him slightly, so he starts to giggle a little. "I think you've licked me enough for the evening," He says, trying to stifle his laughter.  
"I think you'll find that all of the evidence says that there is no enough when it comes to licking you," Ann responds, holding up her own left hand to display her wedding ring to him. He looks upon it with a sense of pride, the warmth of her love radiating through his body. He never feels the cold that once froze him any longer. 

Goro takes a page from Ann's book of tricks, and pulls her hand toward his face so that he too can kiss her wedding ring and lick her fingers. He even takes it a step further and places one into his mouth to suck on it, a tease to show what his mouth is capable of. He watches as her cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink, and her other hand reaches up to hide her lips shyly.  
Goro pulls away from her then, and decides to make a suggestion. "Perhaps it's time we log your confession. After all, it's important to hear both sides before deciding the outcome." 

Ann smiles softly, and her eyes sparkle with love for him. "I confess, I'm completely in love with you, Goro Akechi."  
Goro smiles back sweetly, and uses her words from before as his own. "You had better be. You'd break my heart if you weren't."  
"I would never break your heart. I promised you forever, and forever is what we'll have."

In the end, both of them won the trial. There was never _really_ a losing side to this, after all.


End file.
